


Dig in me

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Archaeology, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun Being Dumb, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, EXO Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Italy, M/M, Office Sex, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Professor Park Chanyeol, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Park Chanyeol, University, University Student Byun Baekhyun, archaeologist park chanyeol, chanbaek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun wants two things: extra credits and being in Mr. Park’s bed, the professor of Etruscan history and archaeology. When students have the possibility to join the professor at his excavation in Italy, Baekhyun sees the opportunity to get both things. Will archaeology student Baekhyun just find ancient etruscan vases  during this excavation, or something else too?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a tweet fic that i posted on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo  
> Please, forgive my mistakes but english is not my first language!  
> Also, i'd like you to know that the archeological parts are true since i really had that experience, in the place that i talked about in the fic!

“ baekhyun, did you already choose what to do for the extra credits?”

Baekhyun was just staring in front of him, where, in front of a white wall, where photos of Etruscan vases were being projecting, there was professor Park. He was explaining how the vases of that period showed how trades between Etruscan and Greeks were intensive.

Those vases were beautiful, but to him the professor was a much better view.

Honestly Baekhyun hated Etruscan history, he was more a Middle ages lover, but he had to choose also a class about classical archaeology and when he saw professor Park, the doubt of choosing between Greek, Roman or Etruscan archaeology was already gone.

Professor Park was very young, he was the assistant of the former professor who left their university for another, that paid him more, and since he started to teach, Etruscan history and archaeology class was always full of people.

“ Jongdae you’re the only person who is really here for Etruscan archaeology”

“ it’s not true”

“ we’re all here for that ass, sorry” exclaimed sehun

“anyway, I heard that it will be possible to join the excavation organized by professor Park, so I was thinking that maybe I could do that for the extra credits”

“ you want to be a Middle ages historian, why would you join an Etruscan excavation?” asked jongdae

“ Excuse me, if you want to talk about your business you should leave the class and let the others listen to me”

Professor Park’s voice was deep and he was staring at them.

“Excuse us, professor” said Sehun

The professor fixed his glasses on his nose and went on talking

“ because, my dear jongdae, we all know what happen during an excavation”

“ oh god baekhyun, that was at the first year and professors weren’t involved!” said sehun

During their first year he joined an excavation, where he met his friends. Every day, after a day of hard work, they all drank together, and he found out that archeologists loved three things: archeology, alcohol and sex.

“ well, we’ll see” he said winking at him.

Baekhyun had a big crush on professor Park, not only for his look. He was sexy, tall, with big round eyes, his smile was so soft and sexy at the same time. Maybe he didn’t have an ass, but when he sat on the desk, while explaining, his really tight pants showed things. Things that Baekhyun would have loved to admire.

To touch.

To suck.

But he was much more than a sexy, tall, muscled body.

He was so smart and interesting. Even if Baekhyun had no interest in Etruscan archeology and history listening to him while explaining was magical. It was clear that professor Park loved his work and he knew lot of things, he also explained things in a simple way.

“ I was right where you are now till not time long ago so I want to help you” he said the first day of lessons

Not only his body was sexy, but his brain too, and his voce, Baekhyun had a thing for his deep voice.

“ I really hope you’re not recording lessons so you can jerk off while listening to his voice once at home” said once Jongdae

Maybe he did it, sometimes.

“ we’re done for today, you can all go. I remind you if you want to join my excavation in Italy you can sign the paper here, write down your name and your email so I can send you all the info you need to know”

“ are you really going to sign that paper? Baekhyun, it’s in Italy!” said jongdae

“ so? I’ve always wanted to visit Italy”

“ and to be fucked by professor Park” added sehun

“ see, I can live two dreams in one” he said leaving his friends behind to reach the table with the paper on.

“ I didn’t think you were interested in Etruscan archeology” said a deep voice behind him

Professor Park was putting his books in his bag, while looking at him

“ I am, professor, I was just…distracted, I’m sorry for having disturbed your lesson”

“ I always observe my students, you get easily distracted...?”

“ Byun, Byun Baekhyun, professor Park”

“ pay more attention to my lessons, Byun, or I might decide to not include you in my excavation group”

He said before leaving the class

Sehun and jongdae were waiting for him outside

“ guys, I think I have a boner”

A week had passed and lesson after lesson he couldn’t help by being always distracted by professor Park, when he explained.

He was on his bed, trying to memorize dates about Etruscan wars, when he received an email.

It was from professor Park.

Dear students,

You’ll all have the chance to join me in my excavation in Populonia, an ancient Etruscan city, in Tuscany, Italy. We’ll leave as you already know in two weeks, but before that I want to have a meeting with you all to explain you what we’re going to do and how we’ll organize everything.

Congratulations.

Professor Park Chanyeol.

“ Yes!” he screamed

He immediately called jongdae

“ I got in too!”

“ I can’t wait!

“ me too, but baekhyun, you need to really study few things before leaving”

“ well, thank god I have you”

“ I feel used”

“no, you’re just an angel who will help me to get what I want”

“ professor Park’s dick?”

“ exactly!”

“ you think to go there to have sex with him, but you will just have to work in the sand for hours, under the hot Italian sun”

“ and being fucked by professor Park at night”


	2. Chapter two

They were about twenty students. He and Jongdae had already taken their sit, waiting for professor park for the meeting about the excavation.

The one entering the room wasn’t professor Park, but the greek archaeology professor, Mr. Kim Junmyeon.

“ Professor Park couldn’t come, he had already left for Italy yesterday, since there was an emergency at the archaeological site. So I’ll tell you everything you need to know”

“ when Sehun finds out that we’re here with with his beloved professor Kim he will regret not having signed that paper too” said baekhyun making Jongdae laughing.

Professor Kim explained that Populonia was an important Etruscan settlement near the sea and the archeological site was an ancient road that passed through a necropolis.

“ so things you’ll find while working there will probably be pieces of the road and bones and lot of sand, and sand and sand again, because you’ll be on a beach but not to have fun, you’ll be there to work!”

“ I wonder if I have the chance to see professor park in swimsuit”

“ Baekhyun, he’ll work, he doesn’t have time for that” sighed jongdae

“ I’ll send you a list of things you need to bring, you can reach the city how you want, if you need help contact me or even professor park, the important thing is that you’ll be there on Sunday, at the place that we’ve booked for you”

Baekhyun had never left Korea, so even if he was excited, he was also little bit scared

“ do you think they have kimchi in Italy?” he asked to Jongdae, when the plane already had left Korea

“ we’re going in a country that is famous for its delicious food and you ask me that? Why are you even here? No don’t answer, it was a rhetorical question”

The flight was long, he slept and also read the books that he should have had opened the first day of lessons.

When they finally landed in italy, they were still far away from the place that the university booked for them.

After other few hours, a train and a bus, they finally arrived.

As soon as they got off the bus, right in front of them, there was professor Park.

He was wearing jeans and t-shirt, it was strange to see him with so casual clothes

“ Close your mouth, Baekhyun” said jongdae

“ Benvenuti, welcome to Populonia students!”

“ this is like a little village, just for us, there are two single houses, one is mine, that other is still available, than the others are for two or four persons, you can choose. You’re at university, you’re not kids anymore, so I won’t say such a stupid thing as please boys and girls separated, because, as I always say, I’ve been a student too, I know how things work. Also, separating boys and girls, in certain cases it’s useless” he said making everyone laugh

“ you heard him Jongdae!”

“ that doesn’t mean that he likes dicks too!”

“ anyway, you can go now, see you tomorrow, there will be a bus for you, at 8.00 am, don’t be late, if you miss the bus, you’ll be sent home, already”

“ he’s so…rough” whispered baekhyun

“ you’re always too horny”

Everyone was deciding which house to choose, when professor Park walked near him

“Always so distracted, Byun”

He and jongdae managed to get a place just for them. It was a nice little house with a kitchen, a small living room, bathroom and a room with two beds.

Even if it was spring the air was very hot.

They still had to have dinner, but they were so tired for the flight, that they ate a little and then they both fell asleep.

“ Baekhyun, if you don’t wake up now, you’ll miss the bus, it means that you’ll have to go back home before having sucked professor park’s dick”

“ hell no!” he screamed while suddenly opening his eyes .

He woke up, dressed up and had breakfast so fast that Jongdae was surprised.

At five minutes to eight they were waiting for the bus, with the others.

“ I look so unfuckable with these work clothes” complained Baekhyun

“ you have to work, to dig in the dirt, you have to be comfortable, not sexy!”

The archaeological site was so beautiful, near the sea, that he almost forgot that he was there for the professor, till he showed up.

“ welcome students. So I’m sure professor kim have already explained you what we’re doing here, follow me I show you the site”

“ I’d follow him everywhere with those tight pants on”

“ Sometimes I hope that one day he will hear your comments on him, so you’ll stop saying such things”

“ so you can see that we are working on different areas of the ancient road, I know that some of you had already worked on a site, but you’re used to dig in the soil, this is sand, so you’ll realize that it will be very different and you’ll have to be more careful, just a wrong movement and everything will fall”

They followed him around the place and he had to admit, even if he was there for the professor and he wasn’t a lover of Etruscan history, he couldn’t wait to start to work, at the end history was his passion.

He and jongdae, with another boy and a girl ended up to work on area where some bones had been found.

“ I know you’ve experience, so in this area you should be careful and delicate, I can’t let the others work here, I trust you, don’t break the bones of poor dead Etruscan people!” said professor Park after having given them instructions about what to do.

They took just an hour break for lunch, and then they kept working till late afternoon. The sun was hot, but luckily the wind from the sea was very pleasant.

Jongdae and the others had finished to clean the piece where they were working, while baekhyun still had to clean all the moved sand.

“ if you have finished you can go, put all the things you’ve used in their place and wait at the bus” said professor Park.

“ Byun, I hope you didn’t get distracted while working”

“no, my layer was harder, so I took more time than the others, I think that under it there is another piece of road”

“ let me see”

The ditch where he was working seemed so deep to him, but professor Park jumped in it without problems, while he had to ask Jongdae to help him.

He kneeled beside him, so near that Baekhyun was sure he was blushing.

“ may i?” he asked pointing at the trowel in his hand.

“ of course!”

Professor Park’s movements were fast and precise.

“ see, if you do it like this, you will dig faster but still you will be sure to not ruin what there’s under it”

He was hypnotized by the movement of his hands.

He couldn’t stop imagine those hands on him.

“ I help you to clean, so we can leave and go to take a shower, I have sand everywhere” said professor park.

“ sure, professor park, thank you for your help!”

He smiled

“ I will never get used being called professor Park, especially by people of my age”

“ I can only imagine” he exclaimed

Maybe he preferred to be called just by his name, Baekhyun would have loved to moan it, while being under him.

Ten minutes later he joined Jongdae and the others on the bus.

“ I’m sure I have sand in my ass” he exclaimed as soon as he took his clothes off

“ couldn’t you wait to be in the bathroom to take your clothes off?”

“ no, I couldn’t wait to take my clothes off, they’re so dirty, I just wanted to have here with me professor Park, while getting naked”

“ but you have me, sorry” said Jongdae laughing.

A week passed. Working on a beach, with the sand, under the hot sun, having the sea behind his back and not having the time to take a cold bath, was a torture, but he was enjoying the experience and maybe he was also changing his mind about Etruscan history.

Professor Park wasn’t always there, but when he was, he always remembered Baekhyun’s name.

It was just a name, but when he called him he shivered for the pleasure.

“ I’m sure he noticed it, anyway” said once Jongdae, while they were having dinner

“ what?”

“ How you seductively go on your hands and knees with your ass up, shaking it, when you’re digging and professor Park is there”

“ I hope he noticed it!”

“ you’re unbelievable”

During the week end they were free.

Some of the students took the chance to visit Italy, but baekhyun and Jongdae, with others, were too exhausted so they decided to spend the week end there, just sleeping and eating.

Except for the Saturday evening, they organized a little party at the biggest house.

They went to buy food and beers and they were ready for a funny evening.


	3. Chapter three

“ guys let’s play a game, we ask history questions to each other, who doesn’t know the answer can choose between drinking or a dare chosen by the others”

“ I play just because I’m pretty sure I won’t know the answers, so I’ll drink” exclaimed baekhyun making them all laugh

He was right, except for the ones about middles ages, or the few other things he remembered, he had no chance against them, since their questions were all about Etruscan history and some about Greeks.

So he kept drinking and drinking and drinking.

“ the date of the Cuma battle” asked hin jongdae

“ mmmmm”

“oh come on, it’s easy, you have to know this!”

“ i-I…I don’t remember it”

“ I hope that it’s because you’re too drunk, otherwise professor park would punish you”

“ oh I’d love to be spanked by him”

Everyone laughed

“ so drink” said a guy

“ no guys, I can’t drink anymore, I chose dare”

“ you’re brave, baekhyun” said laughing jongdae

“ i dare you to kiss him” said a guy

“to kiss jongdae? Hell now, I love him, but as a friend, I’d rather drink hundred more bottles”

“ I feel offended because I’m a great kisser, but the feeling is mutual” said Jongdae

“ then I dare you to kiss me” exclaimed the same guy

Baekhyun looked at him.

He was nice, not exactly his type, but he wasn’t bad and he was funny.

He was also drunk and horny

He stood up and while everyone was cheering for him he reached the guy and sat on his lap.

He had just started to kiss him, when someone knocked at the door, he saw one of the boys going at the door, but he didn’t care, he was too busy kissing the guy. He was good, and he was enjoying it.

He could feel that the boy was getting harder under him.

He just opened his mouth to let the boy’s tongue tasting him better when he heard someone saying

“ oh yes, professor, we have it, I go to get it, sorry for the mess”

“ don’t worry, it’s the week end, you have to have fun!”

He immediately froze and stopped the kiss.

“ why is he here?” asked Jongdae to the boy who went to open the door, where professor Park stood, awkwardly smiling at them

“ he asked me if I have some salt because he finished it”

From where he was, behind the shoulder of the boy who kept kissing him, Baekhyun could clearly see professor park.

Suddenly he looked at him. At first Baekhyun wanted to disappear, it was so embarrassing.

Then he thought, that maybe he could tease him.

He started to kiss the boy again, he knew that he was making very loud wet sounds and probably professor Park could see his tongue in the boy’s mouth, even from where he was.

“ baekhyun” whispered jongdae, to make him stop

Without interrupting the kiss he looked at the professor, he was staring at him.

He felt ashamed and aroused at the same time.

He could feel the boy’s hands on his ass when the other student arrived with the salt, hiding the professor from his sight

“ here you go, professor park”

“ thank you, really! So have fun”

The door closed and he stopped the kiss

“ baekhyun, what were you doing? Our professor was there and you was grinding on that boy while shoving your tongue into his mouth!” said him Jongdae while they were going back to their house.

“ I wanted to play with him”

“ what made you think that he wanted to play with you? Baekhyun, it was disrespectful, I know he’s young and sexy, but he’s still our professor”

“ you’re making me feel guilty, jongdae”

They were almost arrived when, passing in front of the house where professor park was, he saw that the lights were still on

“ maybe I should ask him sorry”

“ yes, you should…and where the fuck are you going?”

“ to apologize to him for my behavior, his lights are still on”

“ baekhyun, it’s very late, do it tomorrow!”

But he had already decided

“ go to sleep, I promise i won’t do disasters, just a sorry and I’ll come”

“Baekhyun!”

“ trust me, jongdae”!”

There he was, not sober, knocking at the door of his professor.

“ what the fuck am I doing?” he asked himself, realizing that maybe it was better for him to go away, when professor park opened the door.

He was wearing just his pants.

“ oh fuck” he exclaimed at the sight of that beautiful muscled chest

“ Byun? Why are you here? Something happened?” he asked worried

“ what? No no i-“

“are you drunk?”

“maybe, but I’m here because-“

“ you’re distracted, as always”

“ well professor park, you’re half naked with this gorgeous body, in front of me, it’s already hard when you’re dressed up, so yes, I’m distracted”

“ byun, why are you here?”

“ i-I don’t remember”

“ go away”

“ ah right, I wanted to apologize”

“ what for?”

“ for earlier”

He laughed

“ because you were almost having sex with that boy in front of me? I don’t care”

“oh ok”

He was about to leave when he lost his balance and fell on professor park

He was between his arms, his naked arms, his face against his chest. His naked chest.

“ well when I said that I wanted to be in your arms I wasn’t imaging this” he said laughing

“ byun, you’re drunk”

He knew that he was going to regret it, but he couldn’t stop himself.

He kissed him.

Professor Park was much taller than him, he went on his tiptoes and kissed him.

He expected professor Park to push him away, even to punch him in the face.

Not only he didn’t push him away, but after the first seconds of surprise, professor Park was kissing him back.

It lasted few seconds, but he knew that he was kissing him back, before gently putting his hands on his shoulder for pushing him away.

“ you need to go, now”

He was happy, but also scared and ashamed

“ I-I’m sorry” he said blushing, he wanted to cry

“ leave”

He ran toward his house, Jongdae had fallen asleep on the couch

He went on his bed, luckily was so drunk that he immediately fell asleep, without having the time to think about what he had done.


	4. Chapter four

“ I fucked it up” he exclaimed as soon as he woke up the following day and he remembered what he had done.

At first he didn’t want to tell it to jongdae, he already knew that his friend would have judged him, but at the same time he needed to talk about it with someone.

When he walked into the kitchen Jongdae was already having breakfast, or maybe it was lunch.

“ well good morning, I thought you were dead”

“ I need to tell you a thing”

“ what have you done, baekhyun?”

He took a sit and told him everything

“ oh my god”

“ I know”

“ you’re a damn idiot!”

“ I know!”

“ he knows that I’m your friend! You fucked me up too!”

“ no, I don’t think so”

“ I’d choke you with my own hands right now, but I want to think positive. First thing, maybe he knew that you were drunk and he will forget what happened, second thing, I think he’s a smart person, so if he wants to take revenge on you, he won’t involve me too”

“ well thank you jongdae, you’re a great friend”

“ and you’re a great idiot baekhyun, but I hope that professor park will understand the situation and nothing bad will happen”

Monday arrived fast and the second, and last, week of work started

“ I don’t want to come”

“ baekhyun, behave like an adult”

“ I don’t want to see him, please, tell him that I’m sick”

“ oh no, you did that, now be brave and face consequences”

“ please bury me with those Etruscan dead people”

At the end Jongdae managed to make him leave the house and they reached the bus and the site.

Once arrived assistants told that professor Park wasn’t going to be there that day.

“ Jongdae, what if It’s because of me!” he asked scared

“he wasn’t often here even last week Baekhyun, don’t worry, I’m sure he has already forgotten everything!”

Professor Park showed up on Wednesday.

As soon as he saw him Baekhyun wanted to disappear, but the professor ignored him.

Maybe everything was going to be fine, even if he missed hearing the professor saying his name, but at least he didn’t send him back home.

They were just arrived at home, after another very exhausting day of work, when baekhyun realized he couldn’t find his phone

“ shit shit shit my phone, Jongdae I think I left it my at the beach!”

“ you’ll going to get it tomorrow, don’t worry!”

“ Jongdae, tomorrow is saturday, we won’t work, I need to get it now!” he said while putting his shoes on again

“ where do you think to go? The bus isn’t there to take you at the site!”

“ I know, don’t worry, I remember the way!”

“ can’t you go tomorrow?”

“ hell no, what If someone finds it and steals it? No, I go now, don’t worry, really!”

“ I’m not that sure”

“ trust me!”

“ the last time you said that, you kissed our professor”

“ well but I was drunk” he said winking at him.

After about twenty minutes of walking, he admitted to himself that he got lost.

“ great”

He was in a foreign country, on a road where there were few cars, with no phone

“ I swear that from now on I will always listen to Jongdae”

He was starting to panic when he heard a car getting near.

“Byun?”

The car stopped near him.

“ Professor park!” he said surprised

“ why are you here? What are you doing? Are you drunk?”

“ I forgot my phone at the beach, I’m going to get it, but I think I got lost”

He laughed

“ these young boys who can’t live without their phone, come, I take you there”

“ oh no, don’t’ worry!”

“it’s not a problem, I was going there too, I have to take some papers, get in the car Byun”

They stayed in silence. A very awkward silence.

“ i hope you can find you phone meanwhile I have to take some things” he said once arrived.

Luckily the phone was where he remembered he left it, on the table where they had lunch.

Since it’s seemed that professor Park was still busy, he sat on the sand to admire the sea. It was so relaxing, he couldn’t believe that he was going to leave that place soon.

“ beautiful, isn’t it?” asked a voice behind him

Professor Park was walking toward him and sat next to him

“ yes, it’s very beautiful here”

“ did you find your phone?”

“ yes, thank you again for the ride”

“ no problems Byun”

Silence

“ so, did you change your mind about Etruscan history? I’m pretty sure that you weren’t a great lover of it”

Baekhyun blushed

“yes, I did”

Silence again.

He took a deep breath and finally he spoke.

“ Professor Park, I want to apologize, again”

“ what for, this time?”

“ for the kiss, I was drunk”

“ we both know you didn’t do it just because you were drunk”

“ I’m sorry”

“ don’t worry. The sea is so calm”

He said, changing the topic

“ yes, I want to take a bath since the first day”

“ do it”

“ what?”

“well technically you work hours are over, you’re free now and you can take a bath if you want”

“ now?”

“ why not? I don’t have any plans and you worked hard Byun, you deserve it, go”

Still confused Baekhyun stood up

“ but I don’t have a swimsuit”

“ I hope you’re wearing underwear”

Baekhyun blushed and took his clothes off.

He couldn’t dare to look at him, while being half naked, so he immediately jumped into the water.

He swam, under water, for a while, till his body needed oxygen, but when he looked at the beach, where professor Park was, he couldn’t see him anymore.

Well maybe it was his revenge, leaving him like that that, alone and wet. He deserved it.

“ I’m here, Byun” said a voice behind him

“ professor park, you scared me” he exclaimed.

Then he looked at him, he realized that his professor was there, near him in the water, wearing just his underwear.

He noisily swallowed

“ I worked hard too, I deserve a bath too” he said with a smirk

“ you know Byun, it was not easy”

“ what?”

“ do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I’m deaf? I heard your comments, lot of times, even in class. I saw how you looked at me”

“ I-“

He was nearer and nearer to him

“ Or when you go on your hands and knees with your ass up, right when I’m near”

“ it’s not true”

“ Byun, stop playing with me, now”

He was right in front of him. He could see every detail of his beautiful face

“ do you think I don’t how you wanted to play with me, while kissing that boy?”

“ N-no”

“ why are you suddenly so shy, Baekhyun?”

“ don’t you know how hard it was for me explaining while you were there, with a pen between your lips, you distracted me so much”

“ I wasn’t the only one to be distracted, then”

“no, I’m just better to hide it”

Suddenly he felt his hands on his back, pulling him towards his toned body and then he kissed him.

If a little wave didn’t make them lose their balance that kiss would have last till one of them couldn’t breathe anymore

“ Professor Park” he moaned, while the other was kissing his neck

“ chanyeol, baekhyun, I’m chanyeol”

“ chanyeol, please”

“ please what?”

“please don’t stop”

He didn’t stop.

They kept kissing, he was sure that his lips looked red and swollen, but he couldn’t stop. Every second that passed, he wanted more, the kiss became deeper, their hands were everywhere.

He put his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, so their bodies could be nearer and from that position he could clearly feel that his professor was hard.

He felt chanyeol’s hands cupping his ass, squeezing it a little bit.

He moaned

“ you like it, don’t you?” he asked with a smirk

Suddenly he felt Chanyeol’s hand on his naked ass

“ if you don’t want this, tell me to stop” he whispered, while kissing him

“ please, don’t stop”

“professor Par…ehm Chanyeol, you’re a great kisser” he said while the other was tracing his jawline with sweet kisses

“ I’m good at other things too, Byun”

He felt a finger teasing him, he hold on him harder.

“ fuck” he moaned

He dreamt about that, he couldn’t believe that he was there, with professor Park kissing him while fingering him.

It hurt a little bit at first, since he hadn’t touched himself since the excavation started, but he was good, he was taking care of him.

“ look at you Byun, in the sea, holding on me while riding my fingers, you’re so beautiful, like this”

He felt the orgasm so near, when he heard someone.

They both froze and baekhyun immediately left chanyeol’s body, he felt so empty now, without his fingers in him.

A couple, with a dog, was walking on the beach.

“ I thought…” said Baekhyun, heavily breathing for the kisses and for the frustration, since he missed an orgasm.

“ me too, but they don’t know us” he said kissing his forehead

“ maybe doing…this here, wasn’t a wise decision”

“ Byun, we are not a wise decision”

They laughed

“ we should go”

“ yes,jongdae will probably call the police if I don’t go back soon”

Luckily chanyeol had some towels in the car.

“ here, let me help you” said chanyeol while rubbing a towel on his hair

“ you look like a puppy, Byun”

“ your fingers were in my ass till few minutes ago, can’t you stop calling me Byun?”

He laughed.

“ It’s the habit”

“ well,then I’m going to call you professor park when you...”

“ when I what, Byun?” he asked blocking him between his body and the car

“ when you fuck me, professor park”

“ you’re sure it will happen”

“ I just hope it will happen”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ let’s go back now, Byun”

They stayed in silence, but it was a different silence than the one that filled the car before.

Sometimes baekhyun looked at him and chanyeol looked at him back, smiling.

They were almost at the parking lot when chanyeol stopped the car.

He looked curiously at him

“ I wanted to kiss you, again before getting off the car”

Baekhyun giggled, he felt so happy.

Chanyeol put a hand under his chin and kissed him

He didn’t want to leave him, he wanted to keep kissing him, to feel his hands on him again, also to talk to him, about them, but he knew that it was time to leave him and go back to reality.

“ how do I look?”

“ beautiful”

He laughed

“ no I mean, is it visible that…”

“ that your professor kissed you and fingered you?”

“ that”

“no, don’t worry” he said winking at him.

“ oh my god baekhyun, I was really going to call the police!” exclaimed jongdae as soon as he walked in

“ actually I got lost”

“ i won’t say that I told you, but….i told you that”

“ I know, I’ll listen to your wise words next time”

“ at least did you find your phone?”

He showed him it smiling

“ great! So while you were busy getting lost the guys organized a party for tomorrow evening, since then we’ll leave on Monday”

“ can’t wait!”

“ just promise me a thing, if you drink don’t go near professor’s park house, ok?”

He laughed

“ I’m not joking byun baekhyun!”

If only he knew

“ yes sir!”


	5. Chapter five

“ it happened!” he said to himself as soon as he woke up the following day

He touched his lips, still remembering the feeling and the taste of chanyeol’s kisses.

He wanted him again, he wanted more.

In the afternoon he was leaving with other students to get some food and beers for the evening when he saw professor Park.

“ professor park, good evening! We’re going to have a party, to celebrate the end of these two weeks, if you and you’re assistants want to join us it will be a pleasure!” said a boy

Oh god no.

Having professor Park at the party would have not been a good thing, especially after what happened between them.

“ thank you for the invitation, but I’ll be busy with some papers, have fun you guys!”

He looked at chanyeol and immediately he felt his face on fire.

“ Byun, are you ok? The Italian sun is hotter, I hope you’re using the sunscreen, your face looks pretty red” he said with a smirk

“ I use it, don’t worry, professor Park!”

He played with him since the excavation started, so maybe chanyeol was just having a little revenge on him.

When you’re an university student the cheaper a thing is, the better it is, so they bought lot of food and very cheap alcohol, probably the following day they were all going to have a very bad hangover.

But baekhyun had other plans, for that night.

Of course he couldn’t let Jongdae see that he wasn’t drinking at all, it would have been too suspicious, but he didn’t want to get drunk. He wanted a thing and he wanted to get that thing while being sober.

He was having fun at the party, at the end even if he was there for reasons that were very different from the ones of the others students he liked that expedience and not only for what happened with chanyeol.

Maybe Etruscan archaeology was not that bad.

“ Jongdae? Is that the fifth beer?”

He asked to his friend, while he was opening another bottle

“ no!”

“ ah, ok!”

“ it’s the sixth!” he said giggling

“ are you getting drunk because you’re sad to leave this place?”

“ maybe? Also because you’re not drinking a lot, so we can’t let this alcohol survive the night, we have to finish it!”

“ it makes sense”

Few hours and lot of beers later half of them was too drunk, while the other were playing some games to get even more drunk.

No one was looking at him, jongdae was already sleeping on the couch, he just woke up sometimes to repeat some random facts about Etruscan history and then he slept again.

No one would have seen him leaving the party.

That night the air was colder than usual, the sky was beautiful. He would have missed all those stars.

When he knocked at chanyeol’s door his hands were sweating.

What if what happened didn’t mean a thing to chanyeol ? what if it had been just a dream?

What if chanyeol didn’t want to see him again? At the end he would have understood him, he was his student!

What if-

Professor Park opened the door and interrupted his thoughts

“ Byun” he said surprised

He was wearing comfy trousers and a sweater that was slightly opened, his hair were wet, he looked like he had just taken a shower.

“ I- i….”

He noticed how Chanyeol was looking around, behind him

“ no one knows that I’m here, they’re all too drunk or still drinking”

Chanyeol nodded and took a step back to let him in.

“ I’m sorry for being here, maybe you were busy…maybe you didn’t want to-“

Chanyeol interrupted him kissing him.

He took his face between his hands and started to kiss him.

“ Byun, I was hoping you would have come, I wasn’t busy, I lied, I just hoped you would have reached me here”

“ really?”

“ oh god byun, of course!”

“ I thought that…”

“ you should stop thinking so much” he said laughing and he kissed him again

He realized that kiss after kiss chanyeol had taken him to his room just when he pushed him and he fell on the bed.

“ Byun, you want this?”

“ I want this since the day I decided to attend your lessons”

Chanyeol was now taking his sweater off

“ and I want this since that day when I was talking about Etruscan weapons and I heard you saying to your friends that my spear was longer than the one in the photo and you would have loved to be pierced by it”

“ that was one of my worst joke” said baekhyun laughing

Chanyeol was now covering him with his muscled body

“ I totally agree”

Touching Chanyeol and feeling his body there, on the bed, was so different from when they were in the water, it was beautiful.

“ can I?”

He asked while playing with his shirt

Baekhyun nodded

“ you’re so beautiful, Byun, beautiful!” he whispered while kissing his chest

“ stop calling me Byun” he said laughing, while changing their position, now he was on Chanyeol

“ or I’m going to call you professor park” he said before kissing him

“ oh I see, maybe it’s a kink, you know, some persons have a daddy kink and you have a professor kink”

Baekyun laughed while, with Chanyeol’s help, he took their pants off

“so you like this, professor park?” he asked while grinding on him

“ you’re going to ruin me, byun baekhyun”

“ oh no, I want you to ruin me, professor park”

Chanyeol grabbed his ass with both hands

“ you like it in that way?”

“ maybe I do” answered baekhyun biting his neck while his hand was now inside chanyeol’s underwear

Chanyeol arched his back, looking for more and baekhyun was ready to give him more.

Baekhyun started to kiss him, going down and down. Chanyeol’s body was perfect, he looked like one of those greek statues that he had studied, his skin was smooth and he smelled so good.

He was between his legs, his face right in front of chanyeol’s erection.

“ Byun, the fact that you’re going to suck a professor’s dick is not going to help you with your grades”

Baekhyun laughed

“ don’t worry, I don’t do it for that, I do it because I want this”

If chanyeol’s skin tasted good, sucking him was even better. He was big, but he wasn’t surprised, chanyeol’s tight jeans never hid it, but seeing it, feeling it in his mouth, it was much better than he thought.

He felt chanyeol’s hands on his head, playing with his hair, fixing them behind his ears.

Without stopping his movements baekhyun looked up and saw that chanyeol was really enjoying it, but the party just started. With a wet sound he left chanyeol’s cock, saliva and pre cum dripping on his chin.

“ you are a little devil, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun smirked

“ I like you Byun”

Suddenly baekhyun found himself on his belly, while chanyeol was on him, teasing him with the tip of his cock.

“ you like when I play with you, Byun?”

he kept teasing him, while kissing his back.

His kisses stopped right above his ass, baekhyun felt chanyeol’s hands under him, lifting his ass up.

Feeling Chanyeol’s hands on him, gently touching him, made him shiver for the pleasure.

“ please” he whined when he felt chanyeol’s finger teasing him

“ you’re a very needy student, Byun”

“ but also a good one”

He heard him searching for something

“ shit, I don’t have the lube”

Baekhyun turned his head, still with his ass up

“ it’s not a problem”

“ it is a problem, I don’t want to hurt you!”

“ really, chanyeol, you won’t hurt me, it’s not a problem, a little pain doesn’t bother me” he said winking at him

Chanyeol leaned to kiss him on his mouth

“ I’ll be gentle, I promise you”

“ you don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine!”

Chanyeol worried a lot about him, he took care of him, every second that he was in him.

He gently pushed himself inside him, caressing him, kissing him on his back, to distract him from the pain, but baekhyun was perfectly fine. He was overwhelmed by pleasure and chanyeol’s tenderness.

He had had different sexual partners and he had always enjoyed sex, but doing it with a person that he liked for so long time, it was a different feeling, a wonderful feeling.

Chanyeol hit his prostate with every thrust, not only thanks to his size, but his professor knew how to move those hips.

“ you can dare more with me, professor park, I won’t break if you…”

Chanyeol thrusted harder

“ if i?”

“ if you fuck me harder”

Suddenly Chanyeol grabbed both Baekhyun’s arms, by his wrists, pulling them behind his back, while he put the other on his chest, right where his nipples were, teasing him. They were both kneeled now, chanyeol behind him, holding him by his arms while pounding in him.

At every thrust his body ached for all the physical work he had done during the excavation, but the pleasure he felt was stronger.

Their movements where now faster, desperate. Just when they were both close to cum chanyeol’s rhythm became slower, his touches, his kisses, his thrusts, everything was more gentle.

When they both came chanyeol was kissing him.

They stayed like that, listening to their breaths, their sweaty bodies still touching, chanyeol’s arms around baekhyun’s waist, while he leaned on him.

Baekhyun broke the silence

“ can we just lay down? I can’t feel my legs anymore”

Chanyeol laughed and kissed his nape

“ just wait, we can’t sleep in dirty sheets”

While baekhyun kept yawning chanyeol changed the sheets and cleaned them too.

“ now you can lay down”

Baekhyun placed himself between chanyeol’s legs, leaning his back on his chest, while the other kept playing with his hair and caressing his body.

“ I can’t stop touching you” said chanyeol kissing his cheek

“ then never stop, please”

“ I think I should start to study greek archaeology, I can’t take your exam anymore. I can’t look at you, while talking about Etruscan archaeology, without thinking about having sex with you”

“ yeah, I think it’s the best decision, for both of us, I don’t think I could be able to give you a grade in an objective way, after the blowjob you gave me”

They both laughed.

“ so?”

“ so what?”

“ will you let me to come to your office, between a lesson and another, for having sex? I promise I can be quite”

“ I’m sure you can’t be quite, Byun, everyone would hear you”

Baekhyun blushed

“ anyway, is that what you want? You just want that?”

“ maybe, no, I mean I don’t know chanyeol, we can’t, I’m a student, you’re a professor”

“ how many exams do you still have to take before graduation?”

“this is my last year”

“ then, Byun baekhyun, are you free next year? I’d like to take you out for a date”

“ really?”

“ why not? I mean I like you byun, I want to know you, not only to fuck you, so yes. I can wait, can you?”

“ but we can still have sex, in the mean time, right?”

Chanyeo laughed

“ just if that won’t distract you from books. Let’s play a game, I’ll reward you for every exam you pass, but for every exam you fail, no sex”

“ I think I’ll become a very good student!”


	6. The end

Chanyeol’s game worked.

“ since when you’re such a good student?” asked him jongdae after he passed, with a high grade, another exam

The answer was simple.

Month after month he was falling for Chanyeol more and more.

It wasn’t just for the very good sex, but he was falling for him, for his soul, for the way he looked at him every time they were together, for the way he took care of him during the sex and after it.

Also for the way he believed in him.

There had been exams that were very hard for him, but his professor always believed in him.

So there he was, smiling after that the professor of anthropology told him that he passed his exam. That was his last exam ever.

“ We have to celebrate it Baekhyun!” said jongdae, but Baekhyun was already leaving the class

“ where are you going?”

“ bathroom, let’s meet later for lunch, ok?”

“ I’m going to receive my reward” he said to himself, walking towards professor Park’s office.

He looked around, but no one was paying attention to him, so he knocked at the door.

No one answered.

“ professor Park?”

He giggled, because he wasn’t used to call him like that anymore, except for certain nights, when they were in bed.

Still no answer.

Maybe he was working while listening to music, he often did that, it helped him to focus on what he was doing.

He opened the door but the office was empty.

“ oh right!” he exclaimed remembering that he had a meeting with other professors.

Well he could wait for him there, he was determinate to have his reward.

He spent 30 minutes changing his position, first he sat on the chair, then on the desk. At first he wanted to welcome him in a sexy way, but after almost an hour he was bored and he just sat on the chair, playing with his computer.

He was almost ready to give up and meet him another time, when he heard his voice at the door.

The problem was that he wasn’t alone and he immediately recognized the voice of his medieval art professor.

He panicked, he couldn’t be seen there, it would have been hard to explain, so right few seconds before the door opened he hid under the desk.

The two professors were talking about other colleagues and work stuff.

Chanyeol was going to sit behind the desk.

“ I totally I agree with you, I think that he should be less severe with his students and…”

He saw him.

Chanyeol looked down, under the desk and saw him, Baekhyun smiled innocently and heard him whispering a shit.

“ and what Chanyeol?”

“ and remember that once he was a student too”

“ exactly that is what I always say too!”

He realized that his medieval art professor was long-winded not only when he explained art but also when he talked, after 10 minutes he was still there, now he was talking about the fact that students don’t appreciate his lessons enough. He knew that chanyeol wanted him to leave as much as him, sometimes he looked down and to tease him he softly hit him with his feet.

After 15 minutes, he was too bored, he needed to do something.

He just lifted his head up a little and his eyes saw what was the “something” that he could do.

He went nearer Chanyeol, kneeling right between his legs.

He put his both hands on his thighs, spreading his legs.

Chanyeol was answering to another useless question from the professor when he startled.

It was going to be fun.

He slowly moved his hands nearer and nearer Chanyeol’s crotch, he kicked him, but that wasn’t enough to make him stop.

For a moment he thought that maybe he should have stopped there, but then the professor started to talk about a football match and he remembered very well how passionate he was about football.

With a smirk he moved a hand right over chanyeol’s clothed dick.

“ fuck” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ exactly that is what I also told when they won the game, I mean it was so clear that they corrupted the referee”

He started to move his hand, he knew what chanyeol liked, he knew where to put his hand and how to touch him. He could already see, and feel, that he was hard.

“ I-I sorry if I interrupt you my dear but I just remembered that I have an important meeting later and I don’t want to arrive late, so…”

“ oh, sorry you’re right, I love to talk and I never realize that people have more important things to do than listen to me”

You’re damn right, thought baekhyun.

Finally the man stood up. Chanyeol was going to do the same, but then he remembered that maybe it was better not to show his boner so he just smiled at the man who finally left.

“ Byun Baekhyun, you’re in trouble”

“ Hello” he innocently exclaimed

“ come out, now”

Finally baekhyun could stand up and feel his legs again

“ god, that man is so boring, for a moment I thought that he would have never left and what? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you angry?”

“ have you idea of what you were doing?”

“ well, I was bored”

“ you were bored? God baekhyun, you’re crazy, he could have seen you!”

“ no, but he could have seen your hard dick” he said laughing

Chanyeol stood up and pushed him on the desk

“ do you think this is funny?”

“ yes, professor park, a lot”

“ why are you here, anyway?”

“ I passed my last exam!”

For a moment the anger left chanyeol’s face and he proudly smiled at him

“ Congratulations!”

“ are you happy?”

“ yes but I’m still angry, that was dangerous, baekhyun!”

“ sorry” he said pouting while sitting on the desk and pulling Chanyeol, by his shirt, between his legs

“ how much sorry you are, baekhyun?”

“ let me show you” he said kissing him

He gently pushed chanyeol away from him so he could have enough space to stand up and to turn his back to him.

He slowly unzipped his pants and in a few seconds his lower body was completely naked. He turned his head to look at Chanyeol who was licking his lips, he smiled satisfied and, putting his hands on the desk, he bent over.

“ I will never get used to this view” said chanyeol touching him.

“ lube is in the drawer on the left”

“ but-“

“ I was bored while I was waiting for you, so I organized your desk, it was a mess”

Chanyeol laughed

“ not angry anymore?”

“ you wish that Byun, maybe I could change my mind later”

He heard him opening the lube. Chanyeol was behind him, but he knew that he was spreading the lube on his hard cock and then he felt his fingers.

“ when I’m done fucking you, Byun”

Just when Chanyeol pushed himself in him with a rough thrust Baekhyun realized that the door was unlocked.

“ chanyeol….the….door”

Talking while Chanyeol was fucking him was not that easy, also because the last time they had sex was a week before, since he had been too busy getting ready for the last exam, and he missed him, he missed feeling him inside.

“ I don’t care, you’re done with exams, you’re not a student anymore so let them see you Byun”

“ you’re crazy” he said laughing and letting out a loud moan when Chanyeol hit the right spot

“ this is why we’re a perfect couple”

Chanyeol’s thrusts became faster and baekhyun’s hands slipped, now his cheek were against the desk, while things around him were falling on the floor because of Chanyeol’s rough movements.

Maybe it was because of the adrenaline, maybe it was because he missed Chanyeol, in him, a lot, but he came soon.

“ were the papers under me important? Because I’m not an expert, but I think that cum is not easy to clean” said baekhyun making chanyeol laugh

He turned around to face him and chanyeol kissed him

“ are you still angry?”

“ I’m proud of you, you passed all your exams with good grades”

“ it was because you gave me a hand, and also a mouth”

“ and because you’re smart, byun, more than you think, believe me, and if you want to keep going on with your studies, you’ll be a great historian, trust me”

“ thank you chanyeol, for everything” he kissed him

“ so maybe in the future you’ll have an office on you own, where we can have sex”

Baekhyun laughed

“anyway, now that you’re not a student anymore, Baekhyun, are you free for an official date, maybe later?”

“ with pleasure, professor park”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, i hope you liked it and thank you to everyone who left a comment!  
> If you want to follow me on twitter this is the account where i talk about chanbaek and i post my tweet fics before posting them here, or sometimes,if they are too short, i don't re- post them.   
> So if you'd like to have more content this the account https://twitter.com/SmutExo  
> Thank you so much! :)


End file.
